gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1
The MSZ-006+ Ζ Plus (Zeta Plus) is a line of mass produced version of the mobile suit, the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, Featured in Gundam Sentinel. The unit has 5 Different Models and each corresponds in each combat situations. History The Z Plus, although designed at first only for a semi-official series Gundam Sentinel, got its designs to retcon the supposedly earlier model, the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. After the Gryps Conflict ended the Earth Federation wanted the design of the Ζ Gundam to be reworked, so that it was more streamlined, less complex, and, most importantly, cheaper to manufacture, but so that it would still retain all of the major strengths of the original unit. The Ζ Plus line of mobile suits was the answer to the Federation's requests. MSZ-006A1 Ζ Plus A1 The MSZ-006A1 (MSK-006) Ζ Plus A1 was the first Ζ Plus unit created. The Ζ Plus A1 was designed to operate mainly in Earth's atmosphere. It was a high-performance unit and was capable of transformation from a mobile suit into a jet-like waverider mode. It started the trend of adding on two swiveling beam cannons on the mobile suits hips which would be included in almost all of the later Ζ Plus designs. The Ζ Plus A1 also included the standard armaments of a hand-held beam rifle, two beam sabers, and twin 60 mm vulcans in the head. There were two color schemes of the Ζ Plus A1. The main color scheme was a neutral light gray and blue, however there was also a unit which featured a rusty orange and white color scheme and an "A" emblem on its left shoulder, the personal insignia of Amuro Ray. This orange Ζ Plus A1 was rumored to have been piloted by ace pilot Amuro Ray. It was never confirmed whether Amuro Ray actually test-piloted the Ζ Plus A1, and the rumor may have just been a marketing scheme concocted by Anaheim Elctronics to get the Federation more interested in the unit to drum up sales. While this period of the Universal Century is very vague and enthusiastically explored by fans, it is known for certain now that Amuro piloted a model of the Ζ Gundam during the Gryps and first Neo-Zeon war. This suit however, was the MSZ-006-3, a suit much closer related to the original Ζ than the Ζ Plus line (it was the rumoured 'Zeta Gundam Unit 3', with the only difference is its colour scheme). This suit and Amuro at its controls were featured in the short CGI film Green Divers, which all but confirms that Amuro may never have piloted the A1. Variants *MSZ-006A1B Ζ Plus A1B *MSZ-006A2 Ζ Plus A2 *MSZ-006A3 Zeta Plus A3 *MSZ-006B Ζ Plus B *MSZ-006BN Zeta Plus BN *MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 *[[MSZ-006C1Bst Ζ Plus "Humming Bird"]] *MSZ-006C4 Ζ Plus C4 *MSZ-006D Ζ Plus D *MSZ-006E Zeta Plus E *MSZ-006R Z Plus R Gallery Image:Msz-006a1.jpg|Zeta Plus A1 Original Colors Image:Msz-006a2.jpg|Zeta Plus A2 Image:Msz-006c1.jpg|Zeta Plus C1 Image:Msz-006c1-bst.jpg|Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" Image:Msz-006c4.jpg|Zeta Plus C4 References :Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External Links Zeta Plus A1 on MAHQ ja:Ζプラス MSZ-006A